Mario Kart Wii Mega Tournament: Rosalina's Story
by AlterJericho
Summary: Rosalina tries to fit into the world she left long ago when she joins the Mario Kart Wii Mega Tournament, which involves team racing. However Mario implements a new twist which leaves Rosalina in a very volatile group…. DISCONTINUED-
1. Mario's Idea

**Hi guys! I'm Mazda and this is my first published fanfic on this site, so I'm a little nervous! Any constructive criticism is welcome (but encouragements are too!) I'm not very good at this so please bear with me xD Hopefully you might enjoy this story.**

**Summary: Rosalina tries to fit into the world she left long ago when she joins the Mario Kart Wii Mega Tournament. The premise is that teams of 6 are formed by all the racers in Mario Kart Wii and they rotate 3 racers for each cup. However Mario implements a new twist which leaves Rosalina in a very volatile team….**

'Mamma Mia, organizing these-a teams is taking forever!' Mario thought, looking wearily at the long chart before him. He was currently sitting in a stifling business room trying to work out the teams for the Mario Kart Wii Mega Tournament. He wasn't used to all this work! He was used to stomping Goombas and running around the Mushroom Kingdom! He blearily looked around the room, observing the plain grey walls before settling on something that made him smile. Princess Peach sat not too far away from him, organizing racer data without any complaints and a small dainty smile on her face. The Princess had also been chosen as an ambassador for the event. She sure was a hard worker, but he supposed she was used to copious amounts of paperwork back at her castle. He smiled softly before reluctantly turning back to the tedious paperwork.

He had to organize 4 fair teams of 6 for the races. However the more he looked at it, the worse this idea seemed. Many teams looked like they would pathetically fall apart within a few seconds. On the other hand, some ended up looking so strong that they would wipe the floor with the rest of the competition. Mario liked the idea of the racers picking their own teams. What could go wrong? But then, he had a sudden vision of Mario Circuit in flames with Bowser and his minions laughing at the carnage. He shook his head. Well that was out. Still... he did really want to race with all of his friends. And the chance to ride with the beautiful Princess next to him was too good to pass up. He suddenly thought of another alternative. What if….?

"The racers choose a team of 3?" Peach questioned, her delicate face confused. "Yep, and then they are-a randomly paired with another group of-a 3!" Mario exclaimed proudly. "They are-a with their friends, but also with-a people they don't know, creating a perfect opportunity to make-a friends in a comfortable environment!" Peach nodded excitedly, thinking it was a great plan. "Oh Mario, you really are my hero!" she gushed, kissing him on the cheek before running off to tell the organizers about the new arrangements. Mario meanwhile, sat dumbstruck in the office, face slowly turning bright red. He sighed happily before following Peach out the door with a love drunk expression on his mustachioed face. No matter how many times he saved her from the clutches of evil, he would never get used to the soft sweet lips of Princess Peach. He caught up to her eventually, who was explaining the new arrangement to the various Toads and Lakitus who were in charge of the tournament. They nodded and the whole group started to plan a team registration period the next day. Everyone rushed to work excitedly, bustling about the small office room. All thought this was going to be the best Mario Kart yet!

Mario however, felt slightly glum. He knew the Princess would race with her best girl friends. Daisy was her very best friend and they did everything together, despite being complete opposites in personality. The Princess from Sarasaland was loud, energetic and feisty, everything that Peach wasn't. However, the two made it work and were also friends with many of the other females in the Tournament, like Birdo and Toadette. Still, as long as she was happy, he was too. His biggest problem was keeping an eye on Bowser. The slippery fiend often tried to pull off his evil schemes when the plumber's back was turned, and he was determined to ruin the fun the races always brought. Mario decided that Bowser would be on his team this year. As much as he hated the idea, it was the best way to keep the overgrown Koopa in plain sight, and away from Peach. He felt a guilty pang in his heart. He was planning on asking Rosalina, the Cosmic Princess to be on his team, as she knew no one on Earth apart from the Mario Bros. Still, she could make friends on her own, couldn't she? Besides, he didn't want her with Bowser either. She never met the villian who stole the Grand Stars from her ship, but Bowser knew her and probably had some horrible idea to hurt her. She would surely find some friends by herself. After all, how hard could it be?


	2. Rosalina's Lament

"Well this is it!" Rosalina exclaimed, packing the few things she owned into a small teal bag adorned with stars and slinging it over her shoulder. 'Living in space sure does lessen essentials' she thought. The whole packing process had only taken around 20 minutes, and she had just finished combing her bedroom for last-minute items, of which there was few. She jumped on her purple bedspread happily, buzzing with excitement. Today was the first official day of Mario Kart! She hadn't been down to their planet in a century, and the fact that it was an invitation from her friends made her even happier. She hadn't had friends in a long time. The Lumas were her dear children of course… but sometimes she craved some real conversation.

As for the actual racing, she had been practicing for months on her own bike, called the Twinkle Star. The Gearmo from the Engine Room had made it especially for her, and she loved it! With its teal streaks and star decorations, it was perfect for her. Riding it was one of her favorite things to do when she had free time. She would park the Observatory at a nearby planet and drive to her heart's content. Hitting top speeds and feeling the wind in her face gave her a thrill she had never felt before. Her magic gave her the ability to hover, but this bike truly made her feel like she was flying and she adored it. She wasn't sure how she would fare against other racers however.

She found the Mario Brothers charming and hoped their friends were just as welcoming, for she had a secret fear of rejection. It seemed so silly to be afraid of someone turning her down, but she really wanted some proper friends… The thought of being the lone sheep in the tournament honestly worried her. She was so out of date, so out of touch with the current fashions and trends. What if she offended someone? What if people laughed at her appearance? She self-consciously ran a few fingers through her hair. Did she look like a freak to them? Mario and Luigi never said anything, but she knew they would be too nice to point out her possibly weird look. Maybe she would never have any friends at all. She gazed sadly at her faded purple wallpaper, but then brightened. 'That's no way to be thinking, Rosalina! You can be the social queen as long as you let yourself!' she said to herself. She could handle this! She had survived travel into space and two near-death experiences! She could handle the pressures of social interaction! She stood up, now determined to brush her awkwardness away. As long as she acted like herself, she'd be fine. 'Just like mother used to say…' she thought fondly. She walked out of her bedroom with graceful determination, only to bump straight into her advisor Polari.

"Ready to go my dear?" he said fondly, pointing towards the launch star they had prepared to send her to the Mushroom Kingdom far below them. She nodded happily and walked towards the star swiftly, stopping just before it to turn around and wave goodbye to her children. Lumas big and small had gathered in the small garden part of the ship to say farewell. "Goodbye Mama!" they all yelled, some crying over their beloved Mama leaving, others cheering her on to win the cup. Polari wiped away a small tear of his own, thinking of the small girl he met so many centuries ago. Rosalina smiled and waved back, her eyes watering. She knew she would miss them all so much, but she couldn't give up this amazing opportunity and watch her one chance of adventure slip between her fingers. She took in a large breath, then walked into the Launch Star and activated it, shooting her to the Mushroom Kingdom at a million miles an hour.


	3. Toad Town

**A/N WOOO! First review! Thank you Rene10! :D Here is a new chapter, once again focused on Rosalina. However next chapter, there will be a TON of new characters introduced, including Peach, Daisy, Waluigi, King Boo and heaps of other Mario series characters. So if you're sick of Rosie tune in for the next chapter! XD Anyways please enjoy and I love any reviews that come my way. :)**

"OOF!" Rosalina said, having accidently belly flopped onto a hill as she landed at the Mushroom Kingdom. She had tried to use her magic to slow down her ascent, but had left it far too late and hit the grassy knoll with an ungainly THUMP! She lay there, head spinning as she tried to figure out where she was. She seemed to be a plain green field, a few flowers dotting the grassy hill. She smiled, thinking that such an ordinary place to the locals was quite beautiful on its own. She sat up slowly, brushing grass off her teal dress and frowning at a small green stain on her elbow. 'I hope it doesn't ruin people's first impression of me…' she thought uncertainly. She looked around, noticing a grey race track in the distance. That must be where the registration was being held! She jumped up happily, all uncertainty forgotten as excitement coursed through her. She was here!

Rosalina walked slowly there, taking her time to gush over her surroundings. She was walking down a bustling, thriving street in Toad Town, and the whole road was packed. Blue skies and happy people surrounded her. The smell of fresh green grass hit her nose, as well as something she identified as fresh pasta, one of Mario's favorite foods. There was so much to see, to do! Unlike the vast loneliness of her home in space, every inch of the street was filled with chattering people. Races of every life, like Koopas, Toads and Goombas were all here to get a glimpse of their favorite racers, talking their heads off in anticipation. She marveled at the bright colors that jumped out at her from every angle. In space, everything was a dull blue color and that was it. Here, there were bright red flowers, vibrant green birds and a shining golden sun.

Not only was there normal civilians crowding the street she arrived near, but many vendors had set up shop on the side. Many were selling racer merchandise, and Rosalina could see one vendor with miniature Mario dolls that had rather goofy faces. Maybe one day… people would make dolls of her? 'Listen to yourself!' she thought, feeling silly. She'd by lucky to have one fan cheering her on with her weirdness. Giggling to herself quietly, she continued on. Other kiosks were selling food, which explained the delicious smell of fresh pasta in the air. Rosalina inhaled, smelling the tasty and tangy scent of tomatoes. Thinking she would have to try some later, she kept walking, this time feeling slightly self-conscious. People were starting to notice the unusual figure in their midst, and were either staring or gossiping about her on the sidelines. Who was the beautiful, yet intimidating woman?

One adult human with wild hair was spellbound by her beauty and ran up to her desperately. "Please fair maiden, would you tell me your name? I have not seen such a stunning beauty in decades!" he proclaimed fervently, kissing her hand crazily. Rosalina froze, terrified of the sudden attention as all of the surrounding people turned to look at the scene. Feeling hundreds of eyes on her figure alone, she panicked. "I HAVE TO GO!" she squeaked, face going bright red. She took off, running in the vague direction of the race track and hoping desperately that there was a hole she could crawl into and disappear forever. How embarrassing! She couldn't even handle one person's attention, let alone hundreds.

She stopped running once she was out of sight of nearby crowds, and leaned against a nearby restaurant, face still flushed. She was never going to forget that for the rest of her life! She was supposed to be graceful and charming, not a crazy lunatic! Still… it was an experience. A rather funny one at that! She slowly smiled. Whether it was a bad experience or not, at least she was here. Experiencing real life might not be fun all the time, but it sure beat being alone. And it would be a funny story to tell the Lumas as well. She straightened up and redoubled her walking pace, now extremely close to her destination. How could she complain or whine when she was living the opportunity of a lifetime? She could see the large steel structure in front of the track that she was supposed to enter and register herself as a racer. She still couldn't believe she was here! She would gladly take hundreds of awkward experiences if she could stay on this wondrous planet.

'Paradise!' she thought happily, her beaming face illuminated by the bright sunshine. The warmth felt lovely on her face, and it was with a spring in her step that she entered the big steel building in front of the huge racetrack. She may have been a mess back in the street, but she was now filled with confidence that she could handle the social interaction with her fellow racers. She was proven wrong however, when she took her first step inside.


	4. Freak Show

**A/N New chapter time! This is definitely my longest yet and introduces a few new characters. I hope you enjoy and please take time to RNR, it would make my day if you did :D Speaking of which, thanks to Dragon19KYoshi who gave me my latest review! Thanks for the support! I hope you like the new chapter!**

"WAHOO! IT'S MARIO KART SEASON!" Daisy yelled joyfully, her auburn curls bouncing as she jumped around Peach's large bedroom in her floral pajamas. Her cousin Peach, still lounging comfortably in her canopy bed and matching pajamas laughed at her friend's antics. It was the day of the team registration! In preparation for the new Mario Kart Wii Mega Tournament, Daisy had left her beloved Sarasaland a week early and spent it partying it up in the Mushroom Kingdom with her best friend and relative Peach. The two had treasured the rare week they had together, as politics and royal duties often kept them separated. They had attended beautiful garden parties in the daytime, acting dainty and polite to all, then letting their hair down at huge galas and balls where they could act a little less distant and a bit more fun. Of course, Daisy never _really _was dainty and meek, but she did her best impression for her cousin. Despite their differences, the two were the best of friends, and the red-haired Princess refused to tarnish Peach's perfect reputation with her own rebellious personality.

Peach however, was no pink fluffy doormat. It was true that she was a lot more reserved and dainty then her energetic cousin, but when given the opportunity, she could really _shine. _She loved the Mario Kart Tournaments so much, and it was a chance to show her talents as a racer. Not to mention she loved the beautiful places they visited, the close bonds they made on the tracks, and the sheer thrill of riding at high speeds. Both Princesses agreed that the tournament was going to be amazing fun; hence Daisy's frantic jumping around her cousin's bedroom. "C'mon Peachy! We gotta get ready!" Daisy shrieked happily, shaking her cousin's slim shoulders. "Alright, alright I'm coming!" Peach giggled, sliding out from her satin pearl sheets and running a well-manicured hand through her blonde hair. The Princesses typically travelled by coach as royal protocol dictated, and one was arriving in a few hours. Peach began the long process of putting on her iconic pink dress, struggling with the various undergarments that took forever to put on properly, while her cousin slipped into a comfortable orange t-shirt and trendy short shorts. By the time Peach had finally managed to dress herself, a stately carriage arrived at the palace gates, waiting to take both ladies to the registration building in front of Mario Circuit. Both hopped in happily, and with a shout from the stout Toad driver, they were off, Toadsworth waving to them from a window on the third floor of the castle.

"So Daisy… who's going to be the third member of our team?" Peach asked, hands folded neatly in her lap as the carriage bounced along bustling Toad Town. She waved to a few cheering citizens outside who recognized the coach, before turning back to her friend. Daisy frowned from her spot, feet up on the opposite seat as a leg rest. "I dunno Peachy… I mean, Birdo was going with Yoshi and Koopa so she's out…" Daisy said, shaking her head. "Well I know Toadette was going with Toad and someone else…I wish I could have gone with Mario…" Peach blushed, thinking about her favorite red plumber. If only she could have ridden with him! She sighed happily, daydreaming about her hero. "Peach! Earth to Peach!" Daisy laughed, waving her hand in front of Peach's vacant expression and watching her cousin jump with a start.

"Daydreaming about Mario are we?" Daisy said slyly, nudging her cousin. Peach smiled coyly. "Well what about you and Luigi?" Peach retorted, smiling in triumph when her cousin's face turned fiery red. "We…we're just friends!" Daisy spluttered, getting embarrassed at Peach's quiet giggles. "_ANYWAY_, who else can we ask to join!" Daisy almost yelled, desperate to change the topic at hand. Peach thought for a moment, playing with the hem of her dress.

Mario and Luigi were with Bowser…

Birdo and Yoshi were with Koopa…

Toad and Toadette were taken…

"Rosalina!" Peach cheered, feeling proud of her idea.

Daisy stared, raising an eyebrow. "Rosa WHO?" she said, looking at her cousin strangely. Peach began to explain about Rosalina, and how much she had helped her and Mario in their countless galactic adventures. "She doesn't have many Earth friends either…and she's really nice!" Peach insisted, trying to sway her cousin. "Well OK Peachy, but she's probably already taken. If she's like you say she is, she probably has _plenty_ of friends!"

Rosalina stood frozen, staring at the surreal sight in front of her. Panicked Lakitus flew overhead, trying to find various racers for registration. Dozens of generic Toad workers bustling about, some juggling stacks of paperwork higher than her own head. But what shocked her most of all was her fellow racers! These….people (?) were Mario's acquaintances?

From her position at her door, she could see the dozens of mixed species chatting, playing, or otherwise causing mischief in the room, and they were the strangest mix that Rosalina had ever seen. Amongst them, she spotted four toddlers who were barely old enough to be _walking_ let alone driving, living skeletons, a giant green dinosaur, 2 humongous apes (who were oddly enough, wearing clothes) and what appeared to be a giant ghost wearing a crown, his sinister cackles easily heard over the racket inside. It was to put it mildly, _**a freak show.**_

'_Well then Rosie, you'll fit right in!' _a voice in her head said mockingly. She shook her head bemusedly, her long platinum hair swaying and her terrified heart pounding. Confidence be darned, she was not ready for this. She backed away almost instinctively, only to accidently hit someone who had just entered the building. **"HEY!" **a loud angry voice yelled behind her. Rosalina flinched, and slowly turned around in fear to face the wrath of the newcomer.


	5. New Faces

**A/N Woo 5 reviews! Thanks so much guys! :D I'm very grateful to my new reviewers Katieisawesome and PeachFan900! Your kind words definitely inspire me to write more ^^ I'm glad people are actually enjoying my work, it sounds so stupid to me when I put it on paper! XD Hope you enjoy this new chap!**

Rosalina let out a horrified gasp as the newcomer stretched to their full, intimidating height, towering over her already tall head. She had crashed into some sort of… monster! He had the basic structure of a plain Koopa, but had razor sharp horns, wild red hair and a heavy spiked shell to match his spiked armbands. With his huge teeth and furious snarl, his whole image screamed 'danger'. "WHO HAS THE AUDACITY TO CRASH INTO ME, THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE KING BOWSER!" he screamed in her face, his spit practically splattering onto her cheek. Rosalina flinched as the majority of racers in the room turned to look at the pair. "I'm…. Ro-Rosalina, a new racer, and I'm terribly sorry! I didn't mean to cause any trouble!" she managed to say, looking very scared under the furious gaze of the Koopa King and feeling smaller by the second. "I DON'T CARE WHO YOU ARE, AND WHERE YOU CAME FROM, FREAK! BUT YOU'VE DISRESPECTED ONE OF THE MOST BELOVED AND IMPORTAN-" The King's rant was cut off by a loud "BOWSER!" He turned around, annoyed that someone dared stop him, and in mid-rant no less! When he talked, everyone should just shut up and listen. He decided to make it an official law when he took over the Mushroom Kingdom.

He opened his mouth to roar in anger, only to stop with his mouth wide open when he saw the speaker who had just arrived at the building. "PEACH!" he said happily, lovestruck by just the sight of her. Oh, his Princess was here! Even if she screamed and called him horrible names every kidnapping, he knew she loved him and that pathetic old plumber was holding her back. He was so happy to see her without that stupid Mario around! He knew the blonde-haired beauty was just waiting to leap into his burly arms of manliness, and beg him to marry her. And she was here, with him, with no stupid plumbers in sight! Of course, her cousin Ditsy or whatever her name is was also there, but she was a pale shadow next to his beloved Peach!

Rosalina was surprisingly feeling the same things as Bowser when she saw Peach arrive. Someone she actually knew! Peach was a lifesaver! Sure, the two did not have the most… developed relationship, but the Princess was a wonderful person and had many qualities Rosalina admired deeply. Peach always had this elegant but loving aura about her, that made you feel safe and accepted. Rosalina tried to imitate the pink princess many times in both personality and mannerism, but always fell short. There was just something about her that seemed so… approachable. Rosalina was stuck between distant and manic! She saw another girl next to Peach, who also seemed to be a Princess, but hardly fit the description. With her cute short shorts, bright auburn hair and a look that oozed confidence, she looked like some sort of model crossed with a sports star, not a regal royal. However, she also seemed kind in a rather tomboyish way, and Rosalina felt a bit of her social anxiety fade. Still, the way this… Bowser talked, it sounded like he was great friends with Peach! Did she like this Koopa? Rosalina thought he was barbaric, but she was hardly one to judge others when she was so terrible at interactions herself. He was probably a nice guy on the inside…. right? She turned to the pink princess, now curious about Peach's relationship with the overgrown Koopa.

Peach, however, was NOT happy to see the rude Koopa King most of the time, let alone indulging in his favorite hobby of bullying people. Yes, she did try to tolerate him the best she could, and there had been times when they had even worked side by side. But to bully Rosalina was just plain mean, and she wouldn't allow him to push her around just because she was a new face! She had found the cosmic woman to be charming and quirky, and she didn't deserve the foul treatment she was getting. "Bowser, how dare you hurt Rosalina! She is a good friend of mine and I do not appreciate you blatantly bullying her when she has just got here!" Peach said, frowning heavily at the sheepish Koopa King. Daisy, realizing who the girl in the teal dress was, also stepped forward angrily. 'If this girl is Peach's buddy, she must be alright!' Daisy thought, trusting her cousin's judgment of character. "Listen punk! This chick's going to be on our team, so you better not be making trouble with her, or you'll be answering to ME!" Daisy yelled, with much more volume and ferocity than needed, ocean blue eyes sparking in anger. She hated bullies, especially jerks like Bowser! And poor Rosalina looked about ready to faint too!

Bowser was ready to rip the flower princess apart before the new information finally entered his train of thought. "But Peach… PEACH IS ON MY TEAM RIGHT?" he panicked, sure that he would be riding with his dream woman. "Oh didn't anyone tell you?" Daisy simpered, faking distress while Peach and Rosalina laughed at the shocked face of Bowser. "Me, Peach and Rosalina are gonna kick ass and take Mario Kart Wii by storm! It doesn't matter what randoms we get in our group, cause we're unstoppable! And by the way, Mario made sure you're not going to be in our team EVER!" she yelled triumphantly, before walking back to her new group and throwing her arms around their shoulders. "C'mon girls, let's go register and then head out on the town for some food!" she cheered, and the three new best friends walked happily up the registration desk, leaving shocked racers and a devastated Bowser behind.

**A/N WE WILL ACTUALLY GET INTO RACING NEXT CHAPTER! XD I'm sorry it's taking so long to get to the actual Mario Kart stuff! Anyways, reviews and much loved and see you next chapter!**


	6. DISCONTINUED :(

Sorry guys but I'm not going to continue this, I really have no desire to write further chapters and lost interest as a whole.

That being said, I received some fantastic support on this story, and I'm so sorry that I'm leaving you hanging.

I will start writing again and I'm sorry to all the people who showed such support for a story I wasn't even that sure of.

So thank you to all that reviewed and favorited and I hope you can forgive me ending it like this.

With much love,

MAZDA xxx


End file.
